


Fate of Sinda

by Longtain



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtain/pseuds/Longtain
Summary: A prologue, detailing the origins of a soon to be masterless padawan.





	Fate of Sinda

Sinda opened the door as calmly as she could. Unfortunately, despite all her discipline, the wound on her side, and the situation, managed to push her into quickened, stiff, and hurried action.

“Are you OK?” asked Alia.

Sinda closed the door. The burn of the blaster shot dissipated a little, drowned by annoyance. She held a hand to the wound only as a reflexive measure. There was obviously no blood, but applying pressure to it made her feel better.

“There's an old adage,” said Sinda calmly, as always, “that says there are no stupid questions.”

Alia didn't answer. Sinda would explain herself, she knew.

“I think you just proved them wrong. You see me holding my hand to my side and can definitely sense the hurry of my actions, and still ask if I'm OK. There are far better questions you could have asked.”

“Can I help?” Alia had learned to rectify her mistakes as quickly as possible while training under Sinda.

“Yes. You have to go. Now. Use the trap door. Aro will be waiting for you at the shipyard to take you away. Take my saber.” Sinda used the force to make her saber move through the air and float in front of Alia.

She hesitated. “You're coming with me?”

“No. And be completely certain of this, Alia. I'm dying here so you can escape. Take my saber now and go. Train and practice what little I was able to teach you. Go. Now.”  
Alia shook her head.

“You will take that saber.” Sinda reached into Alia's mind to control it. It was hard. She was not weak of mind.

Alia's pupils dilated. Her whole body loosened as she repeated Sinda's orders. “I will take this saber.” She grabbed it from the air.

“And you will go to the shipyard, and let Aro take you away.”

“I will go to the shipyard and let Aro take me away.”

Alia walked listlessly to the kitchen. Sinda heard her move the table and open the trapdoor under it. She moved to get a sight of the table and use the force to place it over the trapdoor again.

Thoughts came to her. Like the fact that she had built that tunnel for herself, in case something like this happened. She had also built this little cabin, in this far off planet to hide. And now she was dying in her house. And she wasn't using that tunnel to save herself. She didn't spend all this time alone either, as she thought she would. She'd found that Dathomirian girl, who had shown such promise with the Force.

She decided to train her. Alia was the future. When all this was over, when the empire was struck down, when the Sith were dealt with, Alia would be part of the Jedis' future. She'd help rebuild the order or, better yet, help found something better.

Sinda would have loved to see it.

Perhaps she would. It all depended on whether she'd learn enough control for her individual imprint of the Force to remain after this.

She looked around and decided it would be better to clear space in her living room. She could have gone outside for this, but no. She wanted it to end in her chair, in front of the lit fireplace. So she pushed the cushions on the floor and the low table up against a wall, pointed her fist at the wood in the fireplace and opened it for a flame to start, then looked at her chair, off in a corner, while she waited for her door to be forced open.

The familiar buzz of lightsabers.

Two slashes. One horizontal and one vertical.  
A kick. The four pieces of her door flew in. She used a small surge of force in front of her to make sure they wouldn't hit her.

Two figures walked in. Inquisitors, she knew. Yellow eyes, black clothes, red sabers. The man had white sickly skin. The woman's body seemed to be covered with lightning scars.  
Sinda turned to face them. Four storm troopers rushed in and fanned out behind the inquisitors.

“They never run,” said the female inquisitor. “They always stay to nobly face death.” She smiled teasingly. Her saber was ignited and she swirled it around, talking over its buzz.

“They must think they can bea' us,” said the other one. “Else they'd run away like scared li'l babies.”

Sinda adopted a stance, her hands in fists at face level.

“Almost a shame we gotta kill this one,” said the man. “Red skinned twi'lek. No' many of those around. Wish we could keep her.”

“Agreed,” the woman licked her lips.

Sinda concentrated, numbing the pain of the shot she'd received earlier, centering herself for the fight that was about to begin.

“She doe'n' even have a saber. Are you sure it's her we gotta pu' down?”

“It is me you're looking for,” Sinda finally spoke. “I don't need a saber to defeat you two. Be quiet and fight. I find I can't stand your voices.”

“Oooh. The kitten hisses.”

Sinda rolled her eyes. “Dying will be a relief, compared to this.”

“She accepts her fate,” said the woman.

Sinda smiled. “All Jedi do, little half-Siths.”

The woman bared her teeth. Sinda couldn't see the man, as he'd positioned himself behind her.

“Jedi scum.” The girl lunged and slashed horizontally.

Sinda wrapped her hand with force and blocked the attack, pushing the saber to a side. The blade sizzled as it kept contact with Sinda's hand.

Even when scared, the inquisitors' eyes seemed predatory. Still, Sinda felt satisfaction stretch her lips. She knew the man behind her was as stricken as the girl.  
“I believe your friend requires help,” she said turning her head slightly to the side, speaking to the man.

The man lifted his saber over his head and brought it down, but Sinda spun to a side. The girl thrust. Sinda pushed the blade away lazily as her other hand blocked the man's slice to the chest.

There was a small pause. She panted and gasped, barely managing not to fall on her knees. This use of the Force was taxing.

The female inquisitor slashed again.

Sinda grasped the man's saber and pulled him towards her as she stepped to the side and ducked. The girl's saber cut the man just below the shoulders. His bust fell to the floor. He let go of his saber and Sinda plunged it into the girl's chest.

Both fell, but Sinda stayed on her knees while the inquisitor woman sprawled face down on the floor. The four troopers trained their blasters on her.

“Wait.” She lifted her hand.

It meant using the last of her energy, but she managed to stop all the troopers from squeezing their triggers.

“Move that chair near the fireplace”  
One of the soldiers lowered his blaster and did as Sinda bid. She grabbed both lightsabers and dragged herself to the chair, used the arm rests for supports and managed to lift herself to sit on it.

“You will throw out the bodies and leave this cabin when you shoot me.” Sinda placed the lightsabers on her legs.

“We will throw out the bodies and leave this cabin when we shoot you,” said the stormtroopers in unison.

“You will report the death of the one and only Jedi you encountered, and say that you searched the place thoroughly, but found no one.”

“We will report the death of the one and only Jedi, and say that we searched the place thoroughly but found no one.”

“Congratulations, troopers. You've killed a Jedi.”

The four blasters went off at the same time.  
Without a word, the troopers threw out the inquisitor bodies and stepped out of the cabin.

“Control, reporting the death of a Jedi. I repeat, reporting the successful assassination of a Jedi.”

“Received, trooper. What is your ID?”

“JH566.”

“Confirmed. Sergeant, why are you reporting?”

“Inquisitors Kena and Hod were killed, control.”

There was a brief silence. The sergeant turned to look at his squad. They shrugged.

“Repeat, sergeant.”

“Inquisitors Kena and Hod were killed in action, ma'am.”

“Understood, JH566. Have you performed a search for any remaining Jedis.”

“Yes, ma'am. A thorough one. There were no others.”

“Come back to the ship, JH566. Good job.”


End file.
